To Follow a Fool
by Animegirl218
Summary: "Man,oh-man... how did i ever get draged along on this redundent trip with this ignorent fool?" -Pepper   Based on the short story "To Build a Fire" by Jack London.


To Follow a Fool

_**Original story "To Build a Fire" by Jack London**_

_**This P.O.V Tale written by Alexandra.F **_

'_Ughhhh.' _I thought as I trekked on through the frigid snow. I looked up at my traveling companion, the dim-wit that had dragged me on this solo-journey. _'This guy, what a fool!'_

What was my name you ask? Pepper. What is the human referred to? I don't know and I couldn't really care less even if I had tried! He knew not of cold, nor of sympathy, nor of common sense!

It is so cold outside that there is frost collecting on my muzzle and nose. The extra breeze from walking in the direction of the wind did not make the conditions any more tolerable.

It wasn't so long before we had stumbled upon a hazard, water that had come up from the ground and was hiding below the snow and ice. This would make anything freeze to death if touched by it in this weather. _'What? HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!'_ The moron was yelling and shoving me into a trap! The ice broke and my paws froze immediately. I tried to pull the ice out of my paw myself until the human pulled it out for me. _'If I could move right now, I would bite his hand off!' _

'_Finally!' _I thought to myself as the smoke rose from the wood. The dim-wit had finally paused from this infernal journey to create a fire! I waited patiently until it grew stronger and then I curled up by it's radiating warmth.

I peered up at the man, who was eating at the moment. He took off a small piece of his meal and tossed it to a bird. That's another thing that I don't like about him. He never gives a care for me! All he does is yells at and whips me. As I said before, he knows not of sympathy. Speaking of which, he was now walking away from the warmth and comfort of the fire and was moving back into the cold. _'Time to leave already? It can't be!' _The man yelled at me again, this time in a harsher tone. _'Fine.' _I got to my feet and caught up to him.

Right after we got back on the trip, it happened. He finally fell into a water trap! _'That's what you leaving the fire so soon!' _After he was done freaking out, he started gathering wood to make a new fire. As I watched him, I noticed that the cold had been getting to him. I sensed a hint of panic and a lot of anxiety coming from him as he worked. A particularly nasty wind blew by, briefly taking my attention away from the man and onto a desire. A comforting desire to just bury myself under the snow and hide from the harsh winds. The sound of the crackling fire was my cue that the fire was now ready and going.

The wind was pesky but, the man's final straw was when the snow had all came down from the tree above and destroyed the fire that he had worked oh-so-hard on to build. _'Heh.' _I snickered to myself as I heard the panic in the fool's muttering. _'He is SO going to die.' _

We were back on our way only this time, it was different. This time, the man was running. He was literally, running for his life. When his second attempt to make a fire had failed, he just stared to sprint. I followed after him, for he was going the right direction of the camp.

The desperate fool was now losing his balance, making him wobble and trip until BAM! He was down. Motionless, he was for so long and then he said something in a mellow-toned voice. Silent, he was for a while. I actually had whined, not of grief, nor sorrow, but of loneliness. I had decided to finally take a sniff to see if he was still alive. I jerked my head back. The faint smell of Death lingered from the man. He was dead.

Well, I guess that there is no point in hanging around here anymore! _'I think that I'll be on my way now.'_

_This was a little English class project based on the story, "To Build a Fire" by Jack London. The assignment was to kinda re-write the story told from the dog's point of view and scene I got such good reviews from my classmates, I posted it up on here! Hope that you have enjoyed it!_


End file.
